Certain vehicles today may incorporate sensor data received from one or more vehicle sensors to determine a target vehicle speed. This target speed may be communicated to the driver, who may adjust the throttle as needed based upon the feedback provided to the driver by the vehicle system. These systems do not, however, account for a variety of important factors, such as a distance between vehicles in traffic, a distance to a certain object or element of infrastructure (such as a traffic signal), nor do they automatically adjust vehicle torque or speed to maximize fuel efficiency.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved methods and systems for adapting vehicle cruise control and speed or torque features. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.